Since silicone gels exhibit superior properties in electrical insulation, stability of their electric characteristics, and their flexibility, they are conventionally utilized for the potting and sealing of electric and electronic parts. Particularly, they find use as a cladding material for the control circuit elements in power transistors, integrated circuits (ICs) and condensers, in order to protect them from thermal and mechanical damage. However, the characteristics of conventional silicone gels are not sufficient enough to make them fully applicable to the recent trends in all-electronic automobiles. New silicone gels for this purpose are in demand that further possess a solvent resistance towards hydrocarbon fluids and gasoline, as well as maintain flexibility at low temperature.
Conventionally, linear organopolysiloxanes having 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl groups have been recommended as a component for silicone gel compositions which offer solvent resistance. In order to improve the solvent resistance towards hydrocarbon fluids and gasoline, the ratio of 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl groups in the linear organopolysiloxane must be as high as possible. However, a higher content of 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl groups will lead to the problem that the flexibility is reduced at low temperature. Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to offer compositions for silicone gels which offer a superior solvent resistance towards, for example, gasoline, as well as maintain flexibility at low temperature.